First Roy Now Dilandau?
by DilandauFan
Summary: Dilandau Albatou the Pretty Boy From Hell is mysteriously transported to the Smash Mansion,and is forced to stay there until he can find a way back to Gaea,how will the Smasher's be able to deal with this psychotic,pyro during the time he's here?...And how long will it take before any of them get his gender right?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note,I do not own Escaflowne,or Super Smash or any of the characters.

* * *

It was night at the Smash Mansion when a strange beam of light crashed down silently,causing the entire area to light up,inside of the beam of light was a figure that fell to the ground. The,Smasher's didn't awake due to being exhausted from the fighting during the figure lie on the ground,not dead,but would lie there until morning,to regain its strength from the sudden trip...

_Morning_

The,Smasher's awoke the next morning,groggy,and still exhausted,but had to get up,and start their first to get through the daily routine was the blue-haired prince,Marth,before the others had a chance to go to breakfast he had showered,dressed,and eaten and was already heading outside for some quiet training by was walking to his usual training grounds when he spotted a glint of silver,"Hm?"The blue-haired boy questioned whether,or not to check out what the tint of silver was,when he finally decided he walked through the shrubbery,and saw a boy with silver hair lying on the ground,unconscious."Hey,are you ok?"Marth said as his started walking over to the boy he began to shift kneeled down next to the boy,and looked at him,he bit his bottom lip and gently started to shake the boy's shoulder when his gloved hand shot up and grabbed him by the throat."Whoa,whoa,chill! I'm not going to-"

"Save me your useless chatter girl,you were sent by him to kill me weren't you?! Well I won't go down so easily!"The boy said as he started unsheathing his sword.

"Did you just call me,"girl"?!"The prince shouted,easily agitated by the accusation of his gender being female due to his appearance.

"Oh?"The silver-haired boy looked closer,inspecting the prince's face closely,his red eyes seering with hatred,"Well I'll be,you aren't a girl,the tiara,and girlish face threw me off,that hair doesn't help."

"For your information you look like a girl too!"Marth shot back,"Not only that you're wearing a tiara too!"

"I am not! It's a diadem you moron! How dare you disrespect me?! Do you even know how I am?!"

"A crossdresser?"

"Wha-NO! I am,Dilandau Albatou,leader of the Dragonslayers,and just who the hell are you girly?"

Marth growled,"I'm,Marth,and don't call me girly...and who's...him?"

Dilandau looked confused,"Van Fanel,the one who scarred my beautiful face!"Marth glanced at,Dilandau's face and just noticed the scar on his right cheek."Don't look at it!" He shouted as he started stroking the scar.

_I think this guy's missing a few screws..._Marth thought to himself as he pulled,Dilandau's hand off his throat,and moved away from,not wanting this nut case to suddenly snap,and take it out on silver-haired 15-year old looked around,and looked confused,obviously not knowing where he was."You're not from around here are you,Dilandau?"

"Where are we...I don't think I've ever heard of a place like this on Gaea..."

"Gaea? We're out back from the,Smash Mansion."

"What the hell is a...Smash Mansion...is it a smashed mansion?"

"...No."

"Is it a burned,and smashed mansion?"

"...No."

"Then what is it?"

"A place where the,Smasher's live."

"Do you smash things?"

"...Kinda,we smash each other when we fight,which hurts,but hey,you get used to it after awhile."Marth shrugged,after two years of being part of the Smashers he grew used to the pain. "I should probably take you to,Master Hand,and see if he knows anything,"he said as he started walking towards the Smash Mansion,he glanced behind at,Dilandau,"you coming?"

Dilandau crossed his arms,"I don't take orders from anyone."

_What is wrong with this guy?!_ Marth shouted in his head then sighed. "Seriously Dilandau,come on-"

"Hey,Marth! Where are you buddy?!"Marth recgonized that voice,it belonged to his friend,Roy.

"Over here,Roy."Marth said,as he watched the red-head run over and stare at,Dilandau. "...That's,Dilandau,Roy,he just...I don't know...arrived here...somehow..."

"That's a strange girls name-"

"Why you little!" Dilandau tackled,Roy,his sword unsheathed,"I'm a male!"

"Marth! Help!"Roy yelled as,Dilandau put his sword to his throat.

"You have a sword,help yourself."Marth said,as he sat back,and watched.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight."Roy unsheathed his sword,beginning to make it go on fire. Dilandau stopped in his tracks,and stared at the fire,he began to giggle giddily.

_...Yup,he's off is rocker..._Marth thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Uh...Marth,what just happened?"

"I think he's a pyro just like you,Roy...just...crazier."

"What should I do?!"

"Hm..."Marth then thought of an idea,"let's take him to,Master Hand."

"How?"Roy asked curiously.

Marth pointed at his friends sword,still on fire,"Maybe he'll follow your sword if it's on fire."

"Good idea...I think." Roy pushed,Dilandau off,and got up to his feet and waved his sword in front of,Dilandau's face,"Follow the fire." Roy said as he walked towards the,Smash Mansion,Dilandau not far behind.

"Hey,what do you know,it worked."Marth smirked proudly as he followed,Roy,and Dilandau.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter one,I'll try thinking up more ideas for the next chapter if I ever get around to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter two,and once again I do not own anything or anyone from Escaflowne,or Super Smash Brothers.

* * *

"I have no idea what to tell you two...I have no idea who this boy is,or even how he got here."Master Hand said while observing the strange silver-haired 15-year old as he stared at Roy's sword still on fire ,Roy, Marth, and Dilandau had arrived at,Master Hand's office not too long ago,and had asked about,Dilandau,and his sudden appearance,and much to their disappointment even he knew nothing about it."I think for now it's best to keep him here until we can find out how he came here."

"I guess...but he's kinda...crazy..."Marth said as he glanced at,Dilandau to make sure he was still busy staring at the fire.

"...How crazy?"

"Well..."Marth trailed off as he poured water on,Roy's sword,putting the fire out instantly snapping,Dilandau out of his trance.

"Huh-where am I now?!"Dilandau shouted as he looked around,but instantly stopped when he spotted,Master Hand,"...Is this a joke,girly?"

"What did I tell you about calling me girly?"Marth growled.

"That you just loooooove being called it."Dilandau shot back as he walked closer to,Master Hand resting his hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword.

"...That's,Master Hand,and if you try attacking him,he's going to kick your butt."The blue-haired boy said carelessly not caring if,Dilandau got hurt or killed. He stopped in his tracks to mull this over. ...Is he seriously even thinking about this? Marth thought to himself while seriously doubting the sanity,if any of this silver-haired merely shrugged,and instead of hitting,Master Hand,he decided to slap,Marth so the ground. "Ow! What was that for?!" He shouted as he rubbed his cheek,he slaps harder than,Peach,that's for sure...ow...

"Felt like it."

"..."Marth got up,and was very close to unsheathing,Falchion and using it on this brat.

Master Hand spoke up,"Dilandau,until we find out exactly how you got here,and how to send you back,you will be staying here...in,Marth's room-"

"Why mine?!"Marth sounded flabbergasted,Master Hand couldn't seriously be thinking about letting that wacko stay in his room.

"Dilandau only knows,you,and Roy,and I don't trust two pyros living in the same room together..."

"But,but I could introduce him to the others,and maybe one of them will take him in."

"You can try...but I highly doubt any of them will want,him in their rooms at night..."

While,Master Hand,and Marth were talking,Dilandau had slipped out of the office and was wandering the halls of the,Smash Mansion,"Humph,this place isn't so good,it smells too much like..."he sniffed the air,"...perfume,girly perfume." That's when the silver-haired pyro noticed two blonde girls,and a brunette girl ahead talking to each other,one wearing a pink dress,the other wearing a blue suit of some kind,and the brunette was wearing a dress too,but it wasn't long before the brunette was the first one to see,Dilandau,and pointed him out to the other two,who glanced at him. All three of the girls walked over to him.

"Hello,I'm,Princess Zelda of Hyrule."The brunette known as,Zelda said.

"I'm,Samus Aran."The blonde in the blue suit said.

"And I'm,Peach,Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom."The blonde in the pink dress said with a smile.

"Who are you?"Zelda asked politely.

"..." Dilandau stepped back,"Dilandau,Dilandau Albatou,leader of the Dragonslayers."

"Aw,you're shy,how cute!"Peach said in a bubbly voice.

"I am not shy! You just reek of perfume that burns my nose!"Dilandau shot back,his voice full of venom.

"You're so cute,I think I'll call you...Dilly Pookuns!"

"No,just no!" Dilandau shouted as he started unsheathing his sword,but Samus grabbed his hand.

"Don't mind her,just ignore her,you'll get used to it."

Dilandau sneered,and stepped away from all three,"Don't tell me what to do."

"You certainly are a grouchy one."Zelda said,"So where are you from?"

Dilandau grumbled under his breath,"Gaea." The silver-haired pyro began stroking his scar,swearing under his breath each time,earning strange looks from all three girls."Cheek,cheek,cheek,cheek,cheek..."He went on,continuing to stroke the scar. "Van will pay for scarring my beautiful face."He stopped stroking the scar when he heard his name being shouted,"Oh great,girly found me.I'm out of here!" Dilandau shouted as he ran off.

"Hey! Dilandau get back here!" Marth yelled before running past,Zelda,Samus,and Peach,chasing after the silver-haired pyro.

"What's up with him?"Samus asked,confused.

"I have no idea..."Zelda said looking confused. Dilandau ran as fast as his military training had trained him to through the halls,only to stop dead in his tracks when he spotted the blonde Hylian, was talking to,Pit,and Ike when he saw,Dilandau,his eyes widened,and he let out a scream.

"You!"

"No,not you again!" Link screamed as he saw,Dilandau unsheathing his sword.

"I remember you! You scarred my face too! Come here!" Dilandau shouted as he began chasing,Link around with his sword,Pit and Ike merely watched,too confused to know what to do,they had never seen this silver-haired boy before,and were clueless of what he had against,Link.

"It was just an event! Come on! You can't seriously still be holding that against me! Do you still hate,Mario for calling you a princess?!"

"YES! VERY MUCH!"

Marth ran over,and saw,Dilandau chasing,Link around in circles,"What..."He glanced at,Ike,and Pit.

"We have no clue either..."They both eventually ran out of energy,and began panting slowly Dilandau approached,Link,readying his sword to strike him when,Marth grabbed him,and dragged him down the hall.

"...You're heavier than you look-"

"It's the armor!"

"Suuuuuuure it is,Dilandau."Marth sighed as he dragged,Dilandau along with him to find the other,Smashers so he could introduce them,_this is going to be a looooooooooong day..._

* * *

That draws an end to chapter two,if you don't know why,Dilandau hates Link then look up,Metrocon 2007, I'd like to thank,TheFanOfNintendo for giving me the idea for the name Peach,calls Dilandau.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright Dilandau you're not staying in my room." Marth said dragging Dilandau around the halls of the Smash Mansion. The prince looked around before spotting Ike,"Hey,Ike! Come here!" He shouted at the blue-haired chicken lover.

"Why should I?" Ike asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...I want you to meet someone..." Marth said while looking behind at a very agitated Dilandau. Ike hesitated but walked over to Marth before soon spotting Dilandau and letting out a whistle. Marth quickly let go of the silver-haired boy snd backed away.

"Damn,where'd you pick up the girl-"

"I'M NOT A GIRL YOU MORON!" Dilandau yelled before tackling Ike to the ground.

"Holy hell! Marth what the hell?!" Ike shouted out easily picking the albino-like 15-year old up.

"That's Dilandau Albatou,he's uh..."new" here." Marth said as he pulled Dilandau away from Ike," He's easily agitated...especially if you call him a girl..."

"So he's kinda like you-"

"I am **nothing** like this girly boy!" Dilandau yelled out before slapping Marth to the ground.

"Ow! God damnit why do you always do that?!" Marth yelled out rubbing his freshly bruised and now red cheek. Ike laughed and slapped Dilandau on the back earning a glare from him.

"I like this guy,he's not afraid to speak his mind."

"Get your meaty hand off of me before I cut it off." Dilandau snarledd out.

"He's a pyro,Ike,and from what I've dealt with so far he's really bad-where'd he go?!" Marth looked around searching for Dilandau, "Oh god damnit he ran off...**again**! Damn pyro,Ike help me find him or he'll probably burn down the entire mansion!" Ike nodded before running off as fast as he could. "Where could he be this time?!"

_Elsewhere in the Smash Mansion_

"Humph,everyone here are nothing but fools. Just like my pathetic Dragon...slayers..." Dilandau held his head and collapsed to his knees,"Alone...they left me all alone...all alone...alone...alone...I don't want to be left alone." Dilandau clutched his head tightly and cryed out,"Don't leave me alone!" He covered his eyes to hide the tears flowing from his eyes before falling onto his side and passing out.

Marth ran around the Smash Mansion frantically searching for Dilandau then spotted Samus carrying a 15-year old girl with short blonde hair. "Samus!" Marth ran over and soon noticed the girl was wearing Dilandau's clothing. "...Samus who is that?"

"I don't know,I found her passed out in the hallway near my room,strange how she's wearing the same clothes as Dilandau. Do you think she's from his world?" Samus asked.

"Maybe." Marth replied as he watched the girl open er eyes,"Hey she's waking up." He pointed out.

"Hey she is." Samus said setting the girl down,"Hey,are you ok?" The girl looked around obviously confused about where she was. Samuss loocked gazes with Marth," What should we do with her?"

"I don't know,we should probably take her to to see if she's ok though." Marth replied picking the girl up. "She doesn't seem hostile so that's good,now if only I could find Dilandau..." Marth said carrying the girl to 's room. _It's strange how Dilandau disappears and she appears..._


	4. Chapter 4

Marth sat by and watched Dr,Mario examine the blonde girl,"Anything wrong with her doc?" He asked concerned.

"Not that I a 's a confused though." replied helping the girl over to Marth,"I a asked her name,her name is Celena Schezar."

"That's an interesting last name..." Marth said. _Then again so is Albatou...maybe they are from the same place _Marth thought to himself. "Thank you ,I'll take her from gere." Marth said leading Celena out of the room,"So where are you from?" He asked curiously.

"Asturia of Gaea." Celena replied and noticed Marth had stopped once she said Gaea. "Is something wrong?"

"So you are from the same place as Dilandau." Marth said before starting to walk again but noticed Celena looked distracted,"Did I say something wrong,Ms. Schezar?" He asked stopping and facing Celena. The girl merely shook her head,"If you say so..." Marth glanced at Celena,"Those clothes have to be uncomftorable."

"They are."

"Well follow me,we'll ask Zelda if she has a dress you can wear-"

"Does it have to be a dress?" Celena asked looking up at Marth.

"Oh I see,you're a tomboy,that explains the short hair." Marth said,"Then let's go to see Samus." He said before taking Celena by her wrist and started gently pulling her to Samus' room when Peach floated over.

"Oh Marthy!" She said cheerfully before seeing Celena,"Who's this?" Peache asked.

"I'm Celena Schezar,sister of a knight of Caelia Allen Schezar-"

"Ooooo! Your brother's a knight?! Is he cute?!" Peach asked pulling Celena away from Marth.

"Um...he has really long blonde hair,and blue eyes like me,and he wears these shirts with really puffy sleeves." Celena said looking behind at Marth with a look on her face asking for help. Marth sweatdropped and ran over to Celena and Peach.

"Oh a pretty boy! I like pretty boys!" Peach said looking at Marth,"There's one of my favorites and then there's Dilly Pookuns!"

"..." Something in Celena's eyes changed and Marth seemed to be the only one to notice. "Excuse me for a second," Celena said,"I need some air." She walked outside and sat on the ground starring off into space until she heard footsteps and saw Ganon,and Bowser. She quickly hid behind a tree and stayed completely silent.

"So did you hear about the psychotic silver-haired kid that's been chasing Link around lately?" Bowser asked Ganon.

"No,ina fanboy way,or a I'm going to kill you way?" Ganon asked curiously.

"In a I'm going to kill you way." Bowser replied walking by the tree that Celena was hiding behind,"I heard he's being dragged around by Marth." Bowser said before noticing Ganon had stopped,"What's up?"

"There's someone hiding behind that tree..." Ganon pointed out before punching the tree out of the way revealing Dilandau with a dead butterfly in his hand. Ganon blinked and looked at Bowser,"Is this the kid?"

"Yup."

Ganon looked at Dilandau and shook his hand,"It's great to meet you kid,I'm Ganondorf,Link's ultimate enemy. Any enemy of my enemy is an ally to me,what's your name?"

"Dilandau Albatou,leader of the Dragonslayers." Dilandau said smugly.

"Where are you from,Dilandau?" Ganon asked leaving Bowser behind while walking off with Dilandau.

"I'm from the Zaibach Empire of Gaea,what about you?"

"Hyrule," Ganon replied,"Hey you want to help with getting rid of Stink?"

"Stink is Link right?"

"Yeah,Stink is Link."

"Then gladly! I hate that guy with all my nonexisiting heart!"

"Great,we'll start on that tomorrow it's getting late." Ganon said before glancing at Dilandau,"Do you even have a place to stay?"

"That stupid giant hand wants me to stay in Marth's room,but Marth doesn't want me in his room so nope."

"Well you can stay in my room,I'll just kick Bowser out so you can have his bed."

"...Did I just get replaced...by a 15-year old?!" Bowser asked himself in utter shock.


End file.
